The present disclosure relates to data processing by means of a digital computer, and more particularly to translation of entity names.
In general, documents may be translated from a first human, written language to a second human, written language using machine translation. For example, a document written in a form of written Chinese, such as simplified Chinese, may be translated by a machine translation system, which may include a computer system running machine translation software, to another language such as written English. Translation from one language to another may involve various techniques. For example, simplified Chinese characters may be translated with the use of a simplified Chinese to English dictionary, where strings of Chinese characters may be looked up and their English counterpart may be used as part of a translation.